


Well Actually

by StarkidGirl252



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Women Supporting Women, and Lena Luthor will not tolerate that nonsense, sometimes men suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidGirl252/pseuds/StarkidGirl252
Summary: An annoying IT guy at CatCo is driving Kara insane.  He’s condescending, sexist, and hits on Kara whenever he sees her.  Remembering that Supergirl is the one who gets to punch mean men not Kara, she lets it be.  This does not sit well with one Lena Luthor however.  (Essentially Lena is your unproblematic fave, and women supporting other women is the best.)





	Well Actually

It was another busy day at CatCo Worldwide Media. Layouts had to be finalized, spreads had to be sent off to print, and Kara had to finish her latest article about the on goings at L-Corp. Snapper had asked for her finished piece by the end of the day. It was 9am on the dot when Kara stepped off the elevator. With her piping hot cup of Noonan’s coffee in hand, she was ready to take on the day.

Besides, it hardly felt like work when she got to spend the day telling National City about all the amazing accomplishments of her best friend. Kara allowed herself a secret smile as she unlocked the door to her office and switched on the lights. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world that Lena had let her into her life. Luthor name be damned. Anyone would be lucky to call Lena their friend. Kara hummed to herself as she sat at her desk. It was downhill from there.

With all the alien technology that was light-years ahead of anything they had on earth, one would think Kara would be better with human technology. Evidently, anyone who would think that would be mistaken. Something was wrong with her computer and Rao knows Kara didn’t know what it was. In any case, her article on L-Corp’s most recent technological advancement was not where she thought she’d put it.

Kara rolled her eyes knowing what this meant. She had to call the IT department. This was a bigger inconvenience than simply being set back on her work a half hour or so. Before, she could just ask Winn and have a nice chat with him while he did his computer geek thing. However, when Winn left to work for the DEO, he was replaced with Johnny. Johnny was a sexist, condescending jerk. But Kara needed to recover that article, so she picked up the phone and dialed the IT extension.

“You’re a go for Johnny,” he said. Kara cringed.

“Hi, yeah, I need help recovering a lost file,” replied Kara.

“What office?” Kara rattled off all the relevant information, and was told to expect him in about 15 minutes. She hung up the phone and wondered if Alex had an alien equivalent of ibuprofen for the headache she knew she was about to get. 

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Kara called for them to come in, and sure enough, there was Johnny. He wasn’t a bad looking guy. With his curly brown hair and dimpled smile, he would actually be kind of cute if it weren’t for the whole he’s-the-biggest-jerk-I’ve-ever-met part. That being the overwhelming characteristic, he might as well have been the ugliest guy on the face of the earth to Kara. Ugly insides meant pretty outsides didn't get you very far in Kara's book.

“So what are we working with today?” said Johnny.

“I can’t find a file I need. I know I saved it in this folder but it’s not there,” said Kara.

“Did you try looking in some other folders to see if you saved it there by accident?”

“Yes, I also searched the file name and nothing came up,” replied Kara.

“Alright, I’ll take a look,” said Johnny. 

_“Well were you waiting for an invitation to do your job?”_ thought Kara. She took a breath. He was actually being professional this time. No weird commentary about her looks or her inability to work a computer with an underlying sweeping statement about women and technology.

“Thanks,” she said shortly. He began clicking away at the computer, doing whatever computer nerds do.

“What’s up with you this weekend?” Johnny asked, Kara shrugged, “Maybe you and me could grab dinner or something.”

“No thank you,” replied Kara.

“Eh, you’ll come around. But you know, men aren’t big fans of women who dress like that,” he said matter-of-factly. Kara looked down. She was wearing a stripped button-down, brown pants, and loafers. Sure, the brown pants were a looser cut, but there was nothing wrong or unprofessional about them.

“Well maybe I don’t dress for men” Kara said, getting annoyed again.

“Just sayin’,” said Johnny, raising his hands in surrender. Kara reminded herself which persona she was at the moment. Supergirl gets to punch people who are mean, Kara doesn’t. Kara - normal human that does not have superhuman strength Kara - does not get to punch annoying IT guys.

He finished what he was doing and managed to recover her document. Kara thanked him and prayed that he would just leave so she could start her day. Rao spared Kara a condescending lecture about how she should really start backing up her files and explanations that began with the phrase “well actually.” 

Kara took a long gulp of her coffee and went to work, shaking off yet another less than pleasant encounter with Johnny the IT guy. He didn’t have a centerfold piece about his intelligent, kind, and generally incredible CEO best friend, so Kara let that be her consolation prize for the time being.

The next week, the new edition of CatCo Magazine had hit newsstands and Kara was getting complements left and right for her article. James had come to her office to say how much he liked it, Eliza had posted all over Facebook and emailed it to her entire book club, there were fresh plumerias in her office from Lena, and even Snapper had commented that it was “a job well done, ponytail.”

Kara was walking to the copy machine when she heard her name. She spun around, her face breaking out into a smile.

“Lena, hey!” she said, pulling Lena into a tight hug. Kara loved it when Lena came over to CatCo. Despite being the CEO of one of the country’s foremost technology companies, Lena always seemed to find time to pay calls personally.

“Hi, I just wanted to come by and offer lunch as a thank you for yet another excellent article about L-Corp. Please say you have time,” said Lena, smile as warm as Kara’s. 

“Of course I have time. Let me just make this one copy, and I’ll go grab my stuff,” replied Kara. Lena nodded. Of course, the copier picked that moment to jam. Lena chuckled.

“I’ll get it. You know, since ‘technology hates me, Lena,’” Lena teased, winking. Kara adjusted her glasses and blushed. They were interrupted before Lena could even open the copier.

“Hang on. I got this. ‘Scuse me, sweetheart,” said Johnny, pushing past Lena.

“I’m perfectly capable of pulling a bit of jammed paper out of a copy machine,” said Lena. Johnny ignored her.

“Well if it isn’t my best customer! Second thoughts about dinner?” he said, looking over at Kara.

“I said, no thank you,” repeated Kara. 

“Shame,” said Johnny shrugging, “You should get a move on though. That pretty face won’t last forever.” Lena’s eyebrows shot up. Kara figured Johnny would be a pile of ash now if Lena had been the one with heat vision.

“I presume you have a name?” Lena asked.

“Name’s Johnny, sweetheart,” he winked, “Why? You interested in that date?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“No. And that comment about my friend’s looks is hardly a workplace appropriate topic. Nor would it be appropriate anywhere, for that matter. I believe you owe Miss Danvers an apology,” said Lena. Johnny stood up from the copier, looking shocked.

“Lena, please. It’s fine,” Kara whispered. People were starting to stare. Kara shrunk under the looks but Lena stood tall, razor sharp gaze on Johnny. Kara called it her CEO stare.

“No, Kara, it’s not,” replied Lena, “Johnny here does not get to degrade you or anyone else, especially in your place of work. I am simply asking that he apologize and stop his frankly abhorrent behavior, which I assume is not a recent development. Am I correct?” Kara’s shoulders were slumped, but she nodded. Lena hummed in response.

“I’m just telling it like it is,” Johnny said, shrugging again. Lena’s head snapped back to look at him.

“Well, then. As long as we’re sharing our thoughts, let me tell you how it is. Not only will you immediately apologize to Miss Danvers, but you will also stop being an insufferable prick while at work. The women of CatCo are here to do their jobs, not to be looked at and commented on by self-important IT pricks who think they’re God’s gift to mankind just because they can install Microsoft Office onto a laptop. In addition to being a personal friend of Miss Danver’s, I also have a close relationship with James Olsen, Cat Grant, and every tech executive in National City. If I hear any more about behavior like this you will be written up with HR. And if a half-day of mind-numbing sensitivity training isn’t enough of a threat to you, then I can always have a chat with my friends in the tech industry. You won’t be able to get a job teaching senior citizens how to turn on their iPhones,” said Lena.

“And who are you to be making threats like that…sweetheart?” said Johnny with a smirk.

“Oh, where are my manners?” said Lena, throwing a smile Kara’s way, “Lena Luthor. Pleased to meet you.” Lena extended her hand and Johnny’s face fell. The look in his eyes could only be described as terror. It seemed as though the words couldn’t come out of his mouth fast enough as he begged for Kara’s forgiveness, promising he’d never do it again to her or any woman ever. 

Kara accepted his many apologies between trying not to laugh too hard, while Lena looked on with a satisfied smirk on her face. After Johnny had scampered away, Lena looped her arm through Kara’s and they went for lunch.

“Thank you, Lena. You didn’t have to do that,” Kara said as they sat down at their table.

“Of course I did. I would never let anyone talk to you that way,” said Lena.

“My hero,” replied Kara, putting her hand over her heart. Lena laughed.

“To be honest, I’m surprised Supergirl didn’t make an appearance and punch his lights out,” Lena teased back.

“Well for starters J’onn would murder me,” said Kara. Lena laughed again, and Kara thought it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

“Might have been worth it,” Lena smiled.

“But really, thank you,” said Kara, “Supergirl has gotten good at being a hero, but Kara hasn’t.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kara. You were a hero long before Supergirl, and you’re a hero now even without the cape,” Lena said, reaching across the table. Kara mirrored her, joining their hands.

“Thank you for saying that. I guess we’ll just be each other’s heroes then,” said Kara.

“Deal,” replied Lena.

“So my hero, as a thank you, would you let me take you out to dinner later this week?” asked Kara.

“Of course,” said Lena. Kara’s confidence began to falter.

“I mean…like a…like a date?” she added. Lena’s smile softened, and she gave Kara’s hand a squeeze.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
